


She Is Always Mine

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Richard's reaction to Anne's marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Royals don't turn fully wolf - unless the mother cheated on their father whereas the other people (not of the royal line) people turn mongrel, but if there is a different line but a Bastard - they also don't turn fully wolf as they are From the royal line but noticeable differences.   
> Set; episode 5  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Richard POV. 

Edward, Anthony and me spoke about George's betrayal. 

Elizabeth and her mother walked in.

“I cannot talk to you right now Elizabeth.” He told her.

She would push that: her scent was impatient. 

"Edward you must read this." Elizabeth said.

"Of course." he said, he opened the letter.

"It's from my cousin in Burgundy." she said.

"Anne Neville is to marry Edward of Lancaster." she said, looking at me.

I looked away and looked at the table. 

She could smell my scent, I was impatient, was it true? 

"It's true." Edward told me.

"How could he think to give his own daughter to that monster?" I said. 

"After all that we have endured at this women's hand...” Edward talks about our father I can barely listen; all I can think of is Anne, my Anne.

"He's a monster!" I said. 

I growled, Edward looked at me, he nodded everyone to leave. 

No-one moved.

I growled even more. 

"RICHARD!" Edward said, "EVERYONE OUT!" 

Everyone moved quickly out. 

"SHE WAS MEANT TO BE MINE!" I shouted and growled, "MINE!" 

I hit the table with my fists.

"SHE WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE MINE!" I screamed, "NOT HIS." 

"Richard." He said, "This isn't you."

I howled, and I felt my fangs come out, I howled for her, she was mine and always will be. 

I ran to the roof. 

I knelt to my knees and screamed and howled for Anne.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to writing a chapter 2, hope you like it.  
> Enjoy!

Richard POV. 

I opened my eyes, to find them burning in the sunlight. 

Had I stayed here till the morning sun ? 

I howled once again for Anne. 

"Richard?" George said quietly. 

"She's gone George." I said. 

"She is no longer yours Richard, she belongs to him now." he said.

"She is always mine." I told him, I roared again, please Anne hear my call. 

"She can't go against her father Richard, she'll be cast out." he said. 

"I know George but I have to try something, if only once." I said, trying to control my wolf side. 

I sighed. She was gone. For now. 

I turned away from the sun and went inside. 

My Anne was gone. Broken. Alone. 

I sighed, "Edward, I must leave for a while."

Richard, you cannot, with Anne getting married, we needed you to marry her." he sighed, "Wait Richard." 

I turned around to him, my head bowed to him, I had to obey. My wolf growled inside my chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
